It is well known that ordinary wood or coal burning stoves have a relatively low efficiency since much of the heat goes up the chimney. There have been efforts to improve the efficiency of such stoves extending as far back as 150 years. These efforts have included addition of fins to the outside of the combustion chamber, extracting heat from the chimney, etc.